familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Trempealeau County, Wisconsin
Trempealeau County is a county located in the U.S. state of Wisconsin. As of 2000, the population was 27,010. Its county seat is Whitehall6. History Patches of woodland are all that remain of the brush and light forest that once covered the county. In ancient times, the woodlands contained a great deal of timber, but Native Americans burned them periodically to encourage the growth of berries. They did little cultivation and had been almost completely removed from the area by 1837 (Gamroth, 1976, p. 5, 87). French fur traders were the first Europeans to enter this land. At the mouth of the Trempealeau River, which flows from northeast to southwest across the county on its way to the Mississippi River, they found a bluff surrounded by water and called it "La Montagne qui trempe à l’eau," which means "mountain with its foot in the water." The name was later shortened (Elkins, 1985, p.1). Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,922 km² (742 sq mi). 1,901 km² (734 sq mi) of it is land and 20 km² (8 sq mi) of it (1.06%) is water. It is part of the Driftless Zone. Adjacent counties *Buffalo County - west *Eau Claire County - north *Jackson County - east *La Crosse County - southeast *Winona County - southwest Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 27,010 people, 10,747 households, and 7,243 families residing in the county. The population density was 14/km² (37/sq mi). There were 11,482 housing units at an average density of 6/km² (16/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.81% White, 0.13% Black or African American, 0.17% Native American, 0.13% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.29% from other races, and 0.47% from two or more races. 0.89% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 94.9% spoke English, 1.6% Norwegian and 1.6% Spanish as their first language. There were 10,747 households out of which 31.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.20% were married couples living together, 7.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.60% were non-families. 27.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.30% under the age of 18, 6.90% from 18 to 24, 28.20% from 25 to 44, 23.10% from 45 to 64, and 16.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 100.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.80 males. Cities and towns *Albion *Arcadia *Blair *Burnside *Caledonia *Chimney Rock *Dodge *Eleva *Ettrick (town) *Ettrick *Gale *Galesville *Hale *Independence *Lincoln *Osseo *Pigeon *Pigeon Falls *Preston *Strum *Sumner *Trempealeau (town) *Trempealeau *Unity *Whitehall References * * See also *Upper Mississippi River National Wildlife and Fish Refuge External links *Trempealeau County Category:Counties of Wisconsin *